A Gilmore New Year
by LC1986
Summary: New Year's Eve one shot


**AN: Hi! This idea got in my head and wouldn't leave. It's just a quick stand alone one shot. (Yes, I do plan to finish my other stories at some point.) Happy New Year Everyone!**

Takes place December 31, 2014 in Stars Hollow.

XXXX

"More chips!" Lorelai exclaimed as she bounced into the living room, refilled the chip bowl, and then plopped down on the couch next to Rory.

"Thanks" Rory nodded and grabbed another handful of chips before turning up the volume on the TV.

"I love Anderson Cooper and Kathy Griffin. CNN is much better when they're on." Lorelai grinned and threw her arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Yeah" Rory agreed and leaned against her mother.

Lorelai sighed in contentment and gave Rory's shoulders a squeeze. "Well Kid, 2014 has been quite a year for you."

"Yup, sure has." Rory agreed. "Full of life changing stuff."

"mmmhhh" Lorelai nodded. "Remember this time last year?" Lorelai smiled.

"Ugh, yes." Rory nodded and rolled her eyes. "Who could forget being nine months pregnant on New Year's Eve? I was so uncomfortable."

"And cranky" Lorelai snickered. "Poor Dave. You were so cranky you wouldn't even give him a kiss at midnight."

"Yeah, I did kind of take my discomfort out on him toward the end of that pregnancy." Rory grinned. "I made up for though. Plus, we got a beautiful baby girl out of it."

"Hard to believe that sweet little angel is turning one in a few days." Lorelai sighed.

"Yes" Rory agreed and looked over her shoulder toward her old bedroom. "Hard to believe she is also still asleep with all the commotion around here."

"Sorry, the boys are kind of going through a rambunctious stage." Lorelai grimaced.

"Ha!" Rory laughed. "You have six year old twins and a four year old. Plus, they are boys. I don't think their rambunctiousness is just a stage."

"At least I can pretend." Lorelai smiled as four year old Sam flew into the room riding a toy fire truck. He squealed with delight before skidding into the wall and falling off his toy.

"Oh! You ok, Sammy?" Rory asked and her little brother smiled and stood up.

"Yup" Sam smiled before abandoning his toy truck and running upstairs in search of his brothers.

"When did stuff like that stop freaking you out?" Rory asked.

"Probably around the time the twins had their first birthday." Lorelai laughed. "It's so different with boys than a little girl." Lorelai smiled. "You were never like that as a child. My sweet little Rory." Lorelai smiled and gave Rory's shoulders another squeeze.

"Hey, 2014 was a big year for you too." Rory suddenly realized. "You became a Grandma."

"Which makes me feel super old, by the way." Lorelai sighed.

"Oh, come on." Rory said and lightly dug her elbow into Lorelai's side. "I've seen the way you look at Lilly. You totally love being a Grandma."

"I do." Lorelai agreed. "Which is a good thing since you are making me a Grandma again in 2015."

"Yup" Rory nodded and patted her small baby bump. "I managed to have my first baby and get knocked up again all in one year."

"And don't forget the other major life event that took place this year."

"Dave and my fifth anniversary?" Rory frowned, trying to recall what her Mom was talking about.

"No, silly." Lorelai smiled. "You turned thirty!"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Please, you're still young." Lorelai chuckled. "Besides, you have to admit it was worth turning thirty just to see the look on Emily's face when she found out Dave is younger than you."

"That was pretty good." Rory agreed. "I thought she was going to have a stroke when he said he had another three years before his thirtieth birthday."

"Lorelai, how could you let this happen?" Lorelai said in her best Emily impression. "How could you let Rory marry a man three years her junior. It's not socially acceptable. He is supposed to be older."

"How did she not know?" Rory wondered. "It's not like Dave hid his age."

"She was probably too distracted by his successful career with that hedge fund to even consider his age." Lorelai shrugged. "Good thing you two gave her a Great Granddaughter or she might not be as forgiving."

"Lilly has done wonders for my reputation." Rory joked, but winced when she heard a cry come from her old bedroom. "Speak of the devil." She sighed and began to get up when Lorelai stopped her.

"I'll get her." Lorelai said quickly returned with a sad looking Lilly in her arms.

"Hey sweet pea." Rory smiled and rubbed her daughter's back after Lorelai sat down on the couch. "Did you get woken up by your Uncles?"

"Speaking of devils" Lorelai said and looked up to see three little boys tumbling down the stairs in their pajamas. "Guys, you need to quiet down. You woke up Lilly."

"She sleeps a lot." Daniel pointed out before jumping onto the couch next to Lorelai.

"Careful!" Lorelai exclaimed and held Lilly closer.

"I remember two little boys who slept more than Lilly." Rory pointed out as Ryan sweetly climbed between her and the end of the couch before resting his head on her lap. "You're still not a night owl, huh Ry?" She asked as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Nope, he doesn't have the slightest interest in staying up to ring in the New Year." Lorelai smiled.

"Who's idea was it to have the kids stay up with us this year?" Rory asked as her youngest brother also joined Ryan in climbing up to snuggle with their sister.

"I believe that was your husband." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Who, by the way, is taking forever to get that Champaign."

"I know, seriously." Rory agreed. "How long does it take him and Luke to get one bottle of Champaign and some apple cider?"

"We're back!" Dave called as he opened the front door and quickly took a bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai called as Luke entered the house and shut the front door behind him.

"We had to go to three different stores." Luke grumbled. "Next year we're not doing this."

"Don't be such a grump." Lorelai teased him. "You know you love these family events."

"I like the family part. It's the shopping hassle that I hate." Luke sighed and picked Daniel up off the couch before sitting next to his wife and placing Daniel in his lap. "Hi princess." He greeted Lilly as she reached out to grab his baseball hat.

"Almost time to celebrate!" Dave exclaimed as he entered the living room with a tray of Champaign and apple cider in age appropriate drink ware.

"Awe, you even brought cider for the kids in sippy cups." Rory smiled as Dave handed her a glass of sparkling apple cider.

"Didn't want them to be left out." Dave smiled. He quickly exchanged a glass of Champaign for his daughter with Lorelai and attempted to force the boys off the couch so he could sit next to Rory.

"Sorry, they won't budge." Rory snickered and Dave struggled to move the now sleeping boys while holding Lilly securely in his arms.

"Fine, I guess I'm relegated to the arm chair." Dave sighed and slumped into the oversized arm chair tucked into the corner by the stairs.

Rory grinned at Dave's defeated look before looking down at her now sleeping brothers. "I think these two are goners."

"I'll take them upstairs. They won't be happy if our celebrating wakes them up." Luke said before getting up and carefully extracting them from Rory's lap. He slowly climbed the stairs as Dave moved to sit next to Rory, with Lilly snuggling into his lap.

"Hurry back! It's almost midnight!" Lorelai called after Luke.

"It is?" Daniel asked and yawned.

"Yup." Lorelai nodded and ruffled his hair. "Are you going to make it or do you want to go upstairs?"

"I want to stay up!" Daniel insisted.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai agreed as Luke came back down the stairs.

"They're both passed out." He said and sat down next to Lorelai.

"Look, the countdown's starting!" Rory exclaimed and pointed to the TV.

"Thirty seconds!" Dave said and tickled Lilly as she giggled.

"Don't forget the Champaign." Lorelai teased Luke and handed him a glass from the tray on the coffee table.

Luke grimaced, but took the glass and set it on the side table before wrapping his arm around his wife.

Lorelai and Rory began to count down in unison and were quickly joined by Dave and Daniel. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" They all exclaimed and cheered.

Rory pulled Dave in for a passionate kiss while Luke and Lorelai shared a quick kiss before being interrupted by Daniel's celebrations.

"Wow" Dave said as he and Rory finally separated.

"Just trying to make up for last year." She smiled.

"2015!" Daniel shouted.

"2015" Rory nodded and raised her glass of apple cider. Everyone else raised their glasses and clinked them together.


End file.
